


Three's A Crowd

by atomicstrawbrys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2pus1puk, M/M, Multi, Poly, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, aph, aph mint chocolate, hws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicstrawbrys/pseuds/atomicstrawbrys
Summary: Arthur found his soulmate eight years ago. It’s been nothing but bliss since then, and as far as he’s concerned, he could go on the rest of his life like this and be perfectly content. However, it seems that that’s not exactly what fate would have in store. Soulmate tattoo AU, first words your soulmate says are written on your wrist. Rated T for language, please let me know if you liked it!
Relationships: 2p America/England, America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Three's A Crowd

“Hey, do you want help with that?”

Those were the words written on Arthur’s wrist since he was born- they were the first thing his soulmate would ever say to him, and, to be honest, they were really quite sweet. Growing up he’d cherished them, as they served to indicate that whoever his soulmate was, they were a kind and compassionate person who would help a stranger in need.

And, well, that’s exactly who Alfred was. He was honest, kind, cheerful, and fun, and he was everything Arthur could want in a soulmate. They’d met in University- they were in the Library, finals were approaching, and Arthur was carrying a large stack of books over to his table to set up a late-night study session. Alfred had come up to him, hands already outstretched to lighten his load, when he said those seven magic words.

Arthur hadn’t even realized it at the time- he was far too preoccupied with keeping his perfect GPA, he had no time for soulmates. Still, though, when he’d replied with a simple ‘Thank you, they’re really quite heavy,” Alfred had positively beamed.

And that was the beginning of the best eight years of Arthur’s life. They’d since graduated and had their own careers- Alfred a brilliant wildlife biologist, Arthur an up-and-coming author in the mystery genre. As far as Arthur was concerned, his life could keep going on like this, and he’d be quite happy with it. They had good jobs, a nice apartment, and money left in the bank after their bills, so really, things were good. They weren’t perfect, of course- Alfred left every so often for excursions out to nature preserves and the like, and though Arthur was sad to see him go, he always looked forward to the day Alfred returned, as he was sure to have plenty of affection and good stories to tell.

Today was one of those days, in fact. Alfred had been gone for a month and a half to supervise the reintroduction of some wolves back into the wild, and yesterday had finally been his last day at the site. He’d continue to check in remotely, but his time away was nearly done and Arthur was just glad he was coming home. He already had a dinner planned- Arthur was by no means an excellent chef, but he could do a pretty good shepherd’s pie, and what he lacked in savory cooking he made up for tenfold in sweet. He’d have a chocolate cake ready with dinner, he decided, as a nice little ‘welcome home’ celebration.

As Arthur planned out his surprise, he went to the kitchen to go ahead and make sure he had everything he needed. He had everything for the pie, that was no problem, but when he looked in the cabinet above the sink, he let out a curse. Of course- he was out of sugar. Arguably one of the more important parts of a cake. Well- that was no matter. He could go out, the grocery store wasn’t far, he could still be done in plenty of time for Alfred to get back.

He walked out of their kitchen and through the living room, pulling his outerwear off the hooks near the door. He zipped up a navy-blue coat and tucked his cream-colored scarf inside it. Alfred would make fun of him if he could see- Alfred never seemed to get cold, and only ever wore a jacket at Arthur’s insistence. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Arthur turned out the lights and left the apartment, locking up behind himself.

The walk to the grocer’s was a short one, but it really was quite cold. Arthur rubbed his arms the whole way there, and when he finally stepped into that artificially yellow light and dry heat, he gave a sigh of relief. The store was small- it was a family-owned place rather than a chain, and though the pea-green walls were unattractive, and the linoleum floor seemed perpetually sticky, the owners were nice, so Arthur never considered another establishment. He grabbed a basket on his way in and then began to wander the aisles. He was there for sugar, of course, but there were a few more things he could pick up while he was out. And this was the perfect time for shopping, too- there was hardly anyone in the store and only one cashier on the registers. He waved to her as he ducked into the snack aisle, picking up a bag of chips that were Alfred’s favorite brand. He picked some up for himself too, as well as a gallon of milk and a carton of eggs. The last thing he needed was the sugar.

Of course, that would be no easy task. The sugar he always bought was on the very top shelf of the aisle, and although Alfred was normally around to get it down for him, this time he was on his own. Still, though, he could do it! He had before, it just…took him a second. And of course, when he turned into the aisle with all the baking ingredients, it was one of only a few preoccupied places in the store. Another man stood on the other end, seemingly trying to decide between two different items. He was tall, the same height or taller than Alfred. Other than that, Arthur couldn’t tell much about him- he was wearing a huge black jacket, one with faux fur lining the hood. He glanced over at Arthur when he came in, and though Arthur did notice how his gaze lingered, it wasn’t long before he looked away again.

Deciding to just get in and get out, Arthur set his basket down and reached as high up as he could for the sugar, his fingertips barely brushing the bottom of the bag. He strained with the effort, only pausing when he heard footsteps walking towards him.

The man stopped in front of him, and Arthur could see him more clearly now. He was definitely taller than Alfred, with a reddish-brown complexion and deep amber eyes that glinted with mirth. He had a cocky smirk on his face, and instantly Arthur could tell the man found him amusing. With a chuckle, the man glanced up at the sugar and then back at Arthur. He took in a breath, and when he spoke, his voice was teasing and smug.

“Hey, do you want help with that?”

Arthur shot him a pointed look- really, it didn’t matter what he said, not when he said it in such a patronizing manner. He shook his head, then looked away and reached for it again, ignoring the embarrassed flush on his pale cheeks. He could blame it on the cold later.

“Fuck off, Asshole, I don’t need your help.” He grunted, and, to his great surprise, the man dropped his basket and stared.

He ripped the sleeve of his jacket away from his arm, showing off his wrist. Surely enough, the ink on his skin was an exact transcription of what Arthur had just said, and it dawned on him that this stranger had greeted him the same way Alfred had nearly a decade ago. The words on Arthur’s own wrist were clear as day as he reached up for the sugar, his own sleeve sliding down his arm. The stranger glanced at it, just to be sure, and then he beamed.

“H-holy shit,” He spoke, still smiling and now with a tremble in his voice. “I…can’t believe it. Uh- hey, I’m Allen, it’s really nice to meet ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i finished this just in time- i really wanted to get the first chapter out today so I’m glad I made it! i plan to focus on updating this pretty regularly bc i really liked the idea, so please let me know if you want to read more!


End file.
